New in Town
by Ghetto Goat
Summary: Massie and Claire are sisters and they move to Westchester from Orlando and befriend the Briarwood Boys and Alicia, Dylan and Kristen....check it out. I'm sorry about the sucky summary but its hard to fit a story into a summary.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe it

"I can't believe it!" Claire Block shrieked as soon as she set foot into the Block's new residential housing development in Westchester NY. The place was more like its own little town away from everyone that lived outside the development, it had a school which held students grades K-12, there was a place called Town Center where residents can go to the movie's, shop, hang out in the arcade, dine in a few restaurants, or relax at the huge fountain in the middle of it all. "Why did we have to move anyway?"

Massie Block turned to her sister, "I'm not sure," Claire shuddered, Massie was always in the know and not knowing why they moved kinda scared Claire a little.

"C'mon girls," William Block said putting his arm around his daughter's shoulders, "why don't you head over to Town Center and check it out."

"Ugh fine I see how it is, you let them go but you don't let me!" Jake groaned. Jake Block was Massie and Claire's 16-year-old brother.

"Ok well you want to go." William asked while Jake nodded, "ok then stay with your sisters."

"Fine," Jake said while the girls smiled, they all got a long really well and Jake was always making them laugh so the change of plans was perfect for them.

"Have fun unpacking Dad!" Claire said over her shoulder while running in the direction of the garage so they could get in Jake's convertible.

"So what'cha wanna do." Jake asked as Massie flipped through the packet on Town Center, that the development gave them.

"Okay there's a movie theater, a bunch of different shops, several restaurants, an arcade, and a big fountain." Claire said reading over Massie's shoulder.

"Lets go over to the fountain and see where that takes us." Jake said as he pulled into a parking spot.

"Why the fountain?" Massie asked.

"'Cause this spot is right across the street from it." Jake said in an obvious tone.

It had just poured out side so as the trio made their way to the fountain, Jake pushed Massie into a HUGE puddle, but Massie brought him down with her. By this point everyone including Claire was doubled over in laughter and Jake decided that he shouldn't hold out on his sister so he pulled her down in the puddle so she could join them.

"Water Fight!" Massie claimed as she splashed the now soaked Claire.

"I'll get you for that!" Claire said as she chased Massie in the direction of the fountain.

"Hey guys slow down!" Jake shouted as he was getting up from the ground.

"No you speed up!" Massie fired back.

Massie took in her surrounds as Claire plopped down on the fountain. (A/N: the fountain is like four feet high and flat and all so you are able to sit on it.) There were about eight kids sitting over by the center of the fountain who looked about 14 years old. Massie assumed they were the A-list of her new school Briarwood-Octavian Country High.

"Thanks for waiting." Jake said sitting down next to Claire.

"Took you long enough." Claire said at the same time Massie said "your welcome." The two giggled when they realized they were talking at the same time and Jake rolled his eyes, cupped his hands, and reached down for water from the fountain so he could pour it on them.

"Ugh Jake!" Claire said standing up immediately upon realizing what he was about to do leaving Massie to fend for herself, "your lucky I caught that or else."

"Or else what?" Jake asked opening his hands to let the water drench Massie.

"Or else this." Claire said pushing Jake back so he fell in the fountain.

Massie held out her hand, pulling Jake up while Jake just stuck his tongue out at Claire. The whole seen must have caught the A-list kid's attention cause before anyone could notice the eight were suddenly hovering over the Block siblings.

"Can I help you?" Jake said as he lifts his head to see who was blocking the sun.

"Are you new here?" A red head asked.

"What are you the welcome committee?" Claire asked.

"Ugh no." The red head answered.

"Good cause I was seriously debating whether you should be fired or not." Massie shot at the group while Claire and Jake just chuckled.

"We just wanted to know what was up. Its not everyday someone gets pushed in the fountain or has a water fight in a puddle." A cute blonde guy told the group.

"Well then sorry for the change of plans." Claire said.

"You still haven't answered our question." A boy with one blue and one green eye pointed out.

"How about we make a deal," Jake said looking back at his sisters who nodded. "You tell us who you are and debate whether or not to introduce ourselves."

"Uh ok, I'm Derrick Harrington," the cute blonde said, "that's Cam Fisher," Derrick said pointing at the guy with the two colored eyes, "Josh Hotz," he said pointing at the Spanish guy, "that's Plovert, and that's Kemp Hurley." (A/N: I forgot how Plovert and Kemp look so now they have no description.)

"I'm Dylan Marvil," the red head stated, "That's Alicia Rivera," Dylan said pointing at the Spanish girl next to her, "and that's Kristen Gregory," she said pointing to the blonde.

"Cool," Jake said while Claire's phone buzzed labeling she had a new text.

Claire laughed and handed her phone to Jake.

**Dad:** Hey guys just wanted to know how everything is going.

Jake looked back to the A-list who now had confused faces, "one sec please."

They nodded and Jake dialed William's phone number.

"Hey dad!" The Block siblings said in unison cause Jake put the call on speaker.

"What's up guys?"

"Ooh nothing, we are just planning on cutting the brakes on some guys car." Jake answered casually.

"Hmmm sounds like fun." William answered with the same amount of casualty as Jake had.

"Yeah we are thinking about calling Uncle Tony to ask for some advice on the subject."

"What a great idea Jake, ok you guys play nice. Bye." William said before hanging up.

"What was that about?" Derrick asked.

"Oh nothing, our dad is always checking up on us thinking we are about to rob a bank or something so we just make up some story on how we are about to do something to get us on the next bus to juvi." Claire answered.

"Ooh." Derrick said nodding his head.

"Oh right now its time for our part of the deal." Jake said.

"Yepp." Cam answered.

Claire whispered something to Jake and he nodded and ran off to get the car. The group watched him run off and looked back at Claire with even more of a confused face. Claire took off running as she saw Jake pull up in the convertible and Massie just shrugged and followed Claire's lead leaving the A-list in total shock/confusion.

**Ok end of Chapter.**

Hope you liked it the whole School/Housing Development inspiration struck while I passed one on the way to the mall & the town center was just a some-what description of one of my favorite hangouts but instead of being called Town Center its Main Street but too bad I changed it.

**Should I continue or not cause this is my pilot and I'm depending on your feedback to motivate me to continue or not. **

**Okay well review please! **

**Katie **


	2. Chapter 2

Claire hit 'snooze' on her alarm clock for the fifth time, it was the first day of school and well Claire wasn't what you coul

Claire hit 'snooze' on her alarm clock for the fifth time, it was the first day of school and well Claire was not what you could call a morning person. However, Massie was and she gave up trying to wake Claire 3 snoozes ago.

"Claire its morning," Jake said walking into the room Massie and Claire shared.

"Not now Jake, come back later," Claire mumbled.

"Claire there is no later, we are leaving in 5 with or without you."

"Okay have fun at school."

Jake sighed, "Claire I'm not joking you are going to wake up now."

"Ha, ha, ha, your funny."

"Jake relax I got it," Massie said coming into the room with a bullhorn, "Claire wake up time!" Massie shouted into it.

Claire shot up, "okay, okay, okay! I'm up."

"Good now get ready, I wasn't joking about leaving in five." Jake said walking towards the door.

Claire grumbled and went into the bathroom, when she came out she saw Massie had already laid out a pair of jeans and a tee shirt for her. Claire quickly dressed and headed down stairs with 1 minute to spare.

"Good your down, Jake was about to send SWAT up there for you," Massie said jokingly.

"Sorry you know I hate mornings, and it being Monday doesn't help my cause." Claire said.

"Ok c'mon lets go," Jake, said guiding them to the door, "bye dad," he called over his shoulder.

"Bye dad," Massie and Claire echoed.

"Bye guys have fun at school," William shouted back.

"I call shot gun!" Massie said running over to Jake's convertible.

"Aww not fair!" Claire fake whined as she hopped into the back seat.

"Ok so just to let you know, dad put you guys in all the same classes so that you won't be like all alone on your first day."

"Aww poor Jakey is going to be all alone," Claire shouted once the group had arrived in the school's great lawn. The great lawn grew quiet when Claire shouted and every pair of eyes turned in the direction of them.

"Claire why did you have to say that so loud?" Jake asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe it was just PAY BACK from THIS MORNING!" Claire answered while Massie cracked up.

The two turned to Massie as well as everyone else in the Great Lawn, "what?" Massie asked.

"What's so funny Mass?" Jake questioned while Claire nodded her head.

"Oh nothing, its just that you two always look so funny when your bickering."

"That's true you should have seen your face Jake, it was priceless!" Claire joked.

"Priceless huh, Claire-bear." Jake asked.

"Yup it belongs in the Priceless Jake Face's Museum." Massie answered for Claire.

"Does such a thing even exist?" Jake questioned.

"Yeah we keep it at Blake's." Claire answered smiling.

"That's to bad I wanted to see it."

"Ooh you can!" Massie said with a look of evil in her eyes.

"I can?"

"Yup just go to, ," Claire shouted.

"Your joking right?"

"No Jake we aren't, remember when Whitney had to make a website for her computer class?" Massie asked.

"Yeah how could I forget it? You guys had set up a booth at the mall asking for people's opinion on what the site should be." Jake said chuckling.

"Yup and well can you guess on what we chose?" Claire asked when Jake stopped chuckling.

"You didn't!"

"We did!" Massie shot back.

"Mass I think we should run." Claire whispered.

"No I think we should pick up a rock and threaten to throw it at the convertible."

Claire nodded and Massie picked up a rock. Jake had finally wandered over to them and asked what was up with the rock, Claire shook her head and Massie pointed over in the direction of the convertible.

The great lawn was still quiet so Massie walked away from her siblings and shouted, "Does anyone have a sling shot or something on them?"

No one spoke up so Claire shouted at Massie, "Mass, why would someone have that on them?"

Massie shrugged, put down the rock and skipped over to the main building with Claire leaving Jake totally pissed off.

"Lets go get our schedule!" Massie said pointing at the door labeled 'office'.

Once inside they met with the receptionist, Ms. Parkers.

"Names," Ms. Parkers asked.

"Massie and Claire Block," Massie said immediately.

"Ok here," Ms. Parkers said handing over 2 sheets of papers, "Dylan Marvil and Kristen Gregory will be with you in a minute to answer any questions you may have."

"And if we don't have any?" Claire questioned.

"Then enjoy the company." Ms. Parkers said turning back to her computer.

Massie and Claire shrugged and walked out of the office, to find their lockers.

It did not take that long to find them and the girls were pleased that they were next to each other. They took their time decorating and personalizing their lockers with, pictures from back home. On the inside of the door, Massie and Claire each stuck a picture of the boyfriends they had to leave at home (Massie's: Nate Tyler. Claire's: Peter Patterson) and pictures of their two best friends, Blake Dixon and Whitney Blume. They both sighed, slammed their lockers shut and headed off for homeroom.

They scanned the room and sat down in the two desks in the middle of the back row. Claire and Massie's phone's both vibrated motioning they had new texts from Blake and Whitney.

**Blake: **Heyy Claire, Mass what's up?

**Whitney: **yeahh guys how's school?

**Claire: **not the same we MISS YOU GUYS!

**Massie: **yeah schools a bummer I can't believe we missed prank day!

**Whitney: **yeah nothing beats the traditional 1st day prank day

**Blake: **oops, guys we gotta go principal Hernandez is beginning his Prank Day speech. 

**Claire/Massie: **Aww! Bye guys!

Massie and Claire's homeroom teacher, Ms. Roger began taking attendance.

"Layne Abbely?"

"Andrew Anderson?"

"Drew Bellow?"

"Gaby Blanco?"

"Kaitlyn Blaze?"

"Claire Block?"

"Massie Block?"

"Michelle Espinoza?"

"Cam Fisher?"

"Kristen Gregory?"

"Shoot" Massie mumbled.

"What?" Claire whispered.

"That Kristen person was supposed to meet us at the office remember?"

Claire nodded and turned her attention back on the teacher.

"Derrick Harrington?"

"Dylan Marvil?"

Claire turned to Massie and Massie nodded, "her too."

"Dempsey Solomon?"

A/N: sorry I just had to add the extra names; my friends would kill me if they were not added.

"Good everyone's here," Ms. Roger said before turning around and sitting down at her desk signaling that everyone is free to talk amongst themselves.

Massie and Claire shrugged and took their phone's back out and were about to text Blake and Whitney again but were interrupted by Kristen and Dylan walking over in their direction.

"I see you got here without getting lost," Kristen said sitting down in an empty desk in front of Massie.

"Yeah what was up with you ditching us?" Dylan questioned.

Claire snickered while Massie spoke, "we aren't stupid we can find our way around."

"Gosh we were just trying to be nice." Kristen said.

"Um no we know what you were just trying to do and well its not working." Claire fired.

"And what would that be?" Alicia said walking over.

"Ugh isn't it obvious." Massie answered before Claire's phone interrupted her.

"Yeah Jake?" she asked.

"Hey, what homeroom are you guys in?"

"Roger, room 215." Massie answered since Claire decided to put her phone on speaker.

"Sweet, I'm in 220. Meet me in front of the café when the bell rings."

"Done," Claire said.

"Done," Massie said.

"Ugh you guys aren't seriously going to make me say that right. That was always something you said with Blake and Whitney."

"No I believe we got Nate and Peter to say it once." Massie cornered.

"That's because those boys would do anything for you."

"Duh! Ok now say it or we will start spreading rumors that you're a cheer-queer." Claire said.

"You know that it's Alex whose the cheer-queer not me."

"Yeah whatevs just say it Jake.

"Gosh Mass."

"Jake," Claire said sternly.

"And Done." Jake muttered.

"Good Jakey, we'll see you there." Claire said as if she was talking to a dog.

"Ok bye guys."

"Bye Jakey," they answered together.

"So who was that?" Alicia asked.

"Don't worry nosey we will tell you." Claire said teasingly.

"It was Jake." Massie then answered.

"And Jake is?" Dylan asked.

"Their brother 16 year old brother," Kristen answered.

"Stalker much?" Claire asked.

"Yeah I so do not talk to stalkers." Massie said.

"Except for that time when you got Brandon Cuencha to find out all the info on that new kid." Claire said smiling at the memory of the school stalker going on a mission for them.

"What, Whit wanted some info on him to see if he was boyfriend material."

"Um no she wanted to know if he was A-list material." Claire corrected.

"Yeah same thing, she wanted to be able to go quadruple dating with you, me, Blake, Peter, Nate and Chris." Massie said rolling her eyes.

"Uh like it matters," Alicia said bringing the girls attention back on her.

"Uh yeah it does actually, cause now Whitney is actually dating Greg and there will be now more quad dates," Massie snapped.

"OK well it's about time to go and we gotta go get our stuff so bye." Kristen said standing up.

"Later," Massie said while Claire waved.

"C'mon lets go find Jake," Claire said dragging Massie out of the class.


	3. Chapter 3

The girls found Jake sitting on a bench in front of the doors that led to the café. He was not alone, with him sat two boys that were most likely in his homeroom too. One had black hair and green eyes, while the other had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Jake," Massie said.

"Mass, Claire this is Harris Fisher," Jake said referring to the one with black hair, "and this is Chris Abeley," referring to the brunette. "They're in my homeroom, and wanted to meet the two that almost smashed the windshield of my car," he added with a smirk.

"Yeah, what's up?" Harris said holding out his knuckle for a knuckle touch.

"Oh, we don't do knuckle-touches," Massie said eyeing the knuckle.

"Oh, so the what is it that you do?" Chris asked seriously, "I mean c'mon Jake is our boy now and we need to know how to treat our boy's sisters."

"They hug," Jake said, while Claire nodded.

"I see, well then I guess we're just going to have to remember that for next time." Harris said smirking.

"Shoot! Principle P is coming our way," Chris muttered.

"WHAT? WHERE?" Harris said spinning around in a circle looking all over.

"Chill Spinner, just look right behind you," Claire said rolling her eyes.

"Spinner, Oooh Harris like-y. Just now you need a name."

"Try, Claire-bear," Jake said laughing.

"Claire-bear? Ok sure why not. I'm Spinner and your Claire-bear."

"We gotta go, there's only 3 minutes till the bell rings and we still have to find out where our class is." Massie said looking up at the clock.

"Ok see you guys at lunch right?" Jake said comparing their lunch schedules with his.

"Yeah bye." Massie said dragging Claire along with her.

The two just made it to their 1st period and sat down when the bell rang. They had math with Mr. Joseph and with what it seemed to be their entire homeroom. When Mr. Joseph began teaching, it occurred to the girls that they had already covered this in their old school back in Orlando.

Massie raised her hand, to let Mr. Joseph know and he responded with a nod that told them that they may do whatever they pleased. Therefore, they moved to the back of the class and began to play tick-tack-toe. Within the third round with Claire winning, their phones vibrated.

**UNKNOWN: hey its Harris, Jake gave me your #s so I could tell you where 2 meet us 4 lunch**

**CLAIRE: ok cool**

**MASSIE: yah ? r we gonna meet?**

**HARRIS: sit the centr table of the caf well c u there**

**MASSIE: k bye**

**CLAIRE: bye spinner! [:**

**HARRIS: bye Claire-bear, bye massie. **

They put back their phones and continued with their lame tick-tack-toe game until the bell rang dismissing them from class. Their next class was art with Ms. Fry. She seemed nice and let the girls sit in the back of the class where a support beam that blocked them from view would hide them from her.

The assignment was to draw a portrait of the person sitting next to you.

"Great, I hate drawing people they come out like aliens!" Massie muttered taking the paper that a girl with pinkish hair handed to her.

"Good, so I'm not the only one." Claire said drawing an oval on her paper.

45 minutes later class was almost over and Ms. Fry called time. Handing in their work, the two noticed that they actually were not as bad at drawing as they thought. Some of the work actually did look inhuman.

"Ok, class you have 15 minutes to talk and goof off until the bell rings," Ms. Fry said.

Massie and Claire just shrugged and took out their tick-tack-toe paper. In the middle of their game though, a group of five approached them. It was Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, Cam and Josh from homeroom.

"Hi," Massie said rolling her eyes as the group sat in the chairs around them.

"Sup?" Claire said drawing an 'x' in the center slot.

"Oh, nothing we just thought that you would like to walk with us to lunch, you have 1st right?" Dylan asked.

"Sure." Massie shrugged.

"Yeah, sounds fine." Claire said nonchalantly.

"Aren't you enthusiastic." Josh said sarcastically.

"Yepp, were ecstatic. It seems like everyone wants something to do with us." Massie said looking at Josh.

"What do you mean?" Cam asked confused.

"None of your business that's what." Claire snapped.

Buzz, Buzz, Buzz

It was Claire's phone. "Why is it that your phone always goes off while we're around?" Kristen asked.

"Cause there's someone out there that happens to know that we need saving." Massie said jokingly while Claire answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Claire its Chris, Harris told me to tell you that there's a change of plans. We're going to be late to lunch so we'll find you when we get there."

"Oh, ok, have fun with whatever it is your going to be doing."

"Ha ha, we will." Chris said.

"Bye."

"Ok see you two later."

"Who was that?" Massie asked. "Was it Spinner?"

"No, Chris."

"What did he say?"

"They're going to be late for lunch, there's something they need to do before hand so they'll find us when they get there."

"Ok cool."

"OK now back to us," Alicia said changing the topic of conversation.

"Ok so how can we help you?" Massie asked sweetly.

"We would like to know the dish about you guys." Kristen said bending forward a little so that she was eye level with Massie.

"Hmm, and why would that be? We're just the new kids on the block." Massie said smirking and Claire laughed.

"Whats so funny?" Alicia snapped.

"Oh nothing, she just said that we're the new kids on the 'block,'" Claire said smiling, while Massie chuckled quietly.

Looking up the girls noticed that the bell was about to ring and got up from their seats and marched to the door. Joining the group of students that were already huddled there, they felt death glares being shot at them from the abandoned group in the back of the room. At the ringing of the bell, the girls ran off together towards their math class laughing.

"Lunch time." Massie muttered entering the café an hour later. Looking around for a place to sit she saw Claire approach her— back from the bathroom.

"So where to sit?" Claire asked.

"Well they sad sit at the center table, and there it is." Massie said pointing to a table directly in the middle. People seemed afraid to even look at it and were shocked to see Claire and Massie as they marched pass them to sit at the table.

Now that they were closer, Claire could see that there was a little 'Reserved' sign set on top. It was scrawled in small boy-handwriting that Claire could only guess belonged to Harris.

Sitting down, Massie picked up the sign and folded it into a paper-airplane. Aiming it straight at the double doors, Massie waited for the trio to waltz inside.

"Should we text them?" she asked about 3 minutes later, already bored with waiting.

"Nah, they said they were gonna meet us here"

"You sure? Cause were looking like such LBRs, right now," Massie said looking at the clock on her phone.

"LBR? What is that? Is it like alien-Orlando speak?" Derrick Harrington said sitting down in front of Massie.

"Ugh, are you lost?" Claire snapped.

"Nope, but I think you are. This is a reserved table and I don't think you're the reserves," he said pointing at Massie's paper-airplane. "I wouldn't want to be here when Harris Fisher gets here and demands you to leave, he can be pretty intimidating."

"Oh well that's a chance I'm willing to take," Claire said as Cam Fisher and Josh Hotz joined the group.

"Hey man, what are we doing here?" Josh asked while knuckle-touching (or bumping or whatever its called) Derrick.

"Yeah, I don't want to be Harris food," Cam mumbled looking down.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I know, but these two don't know what could happen."

"What is the big-bad Harris gonna eat me or something? Cause if he is I should probably fatten up." Massie joked.

"We're not kidding," Josh said seriously.

"Well were not pussies. Unlike some people," Claire joked after looking up to see her brother, Chris and Harris approaching.

Derrick said "I'm not a pussy," at the same time Massie threw the paper-airplane at Harris.

Cam and Josh looked like they were about to crap in their pants as Harris caught the plane and opened it up.

"What did you just do?" Derrick asked.

"Nothing." Massie and Claire answered.

"Hey Spinner, Chris, Jake!" Claire said cheerily.

"Hey Harris, Jake, Chris," Massie said with equal cheer.

Chris just nodded and Harris hugged them both while Jake sat down not bothering to say 'hi' to his siblings.

"Wait a second, little bro, did we plan something? Cause you know the rules, little bro and company can't sit here. It's reserved, or was at least." Harris said holding up the reserved sign.

"So, why can they?" Josh asked sounding like a five year-old.

"That's probably because they're Claire-bear and Massie and are _way_ cooler than you." Chris said putting his arm around Massie's shoulders.

"Yeah, what Chris-y-poo said," Massie said shrugging off Chris's arm.

Derrick scowled along with Josh and Cam just rolled his eyes and got up, clearly used to this behavior. Derrick and Josh followed suit when Harris turned his attention back on them.

"Harris! Why were you being so mean? Those guys are like terrified with a capital 'T' and an explanation point. They were talking about you like you're a serial killer or something." Claire said disapprovingly.

"What I was only playing around with them," Harris said rolling his eyes.

"Sure you are, but now we're the ones to suffer." Massie said angrily.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked concerningly. (I just invented a word [: )

"We have like a bazillion classes with them, not to mention homeroom. We're probably like on some bazaar weirdo hit list thing." Claire said sinking down in her chair.

"Fine! Whatever! I'll be nice, you can go tell them I'm sorry if it makes you feel better," Harris said to Claire.

"Thank you, but it would make me feel even better if you said it yourself," Claire said with a serious but mocking tone.

"You too, Chris." Massie added as Harris stood up and strolled over to his younger brother's table.

"Wow, Claire, Mass, they actually did as you said. That's amazing, even the teachers couldn't get them to do anything." Jake said approvingly.

Claire watched as Cam looked over at her shocked and Harris mumbled his 'I'm sorry' to them. Chris did the same, but the group still was not over Harris's apology so they did not really hear him.

"Happy?" Harris asked sitting back down in front of Claire.

"Not really but, I will be if I had a Chips Ahoy." Claire said jokingly to Jake.

"Very funny, well you can forget about that," Jake said seriously, "Dad said not to give you guys anything with the word Ahoy, Chip, or sugar on the package."

"So, Dad's not here, is he?" Massie asked looking over her shoulder.

"Nope he's not," Claire said reaching into Jake's book bag and pulling out a Pixi Stix.

"Whatever, but I'm not getting blamed, just say Harris gave it to you or something." Jake said turning to Harris.

"What? No! Don't pull me in this!" Harris said waving his hands and standing up.

When Jake turned to Chris, he too said, "No, No, No, don't you dare think about me."

"That leaves no one to blame, so no Pixi Stix for you." Jake said taking it from Claire.

"Aww, I wouldn't have gotten too hyper," Claire said whining.

"Don't care, c'mon their waiting for us," Jake said dragging Massie and Claire towards the doors to the waiting Chris and Harris.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello class today we have new students from Orlando, Claire and Massie Block. Say 'hello' girls." Ms. Rodriguez, Claire and Massie's reading teacher said from the front of the class. She was their only teacher so far that had them introduce themselves and they didn't want that attention, they already had enough of it.

"Hello," they said in unison before sitting in the back of the class.

Looking around they were happy to see that this class was free of all the so called a-listers and that they would be left alone, even though there were a few of other kids that were in their homeroom.

"What are we doing in class?" Massie asked poking the kid sitting in front of her with a pencil. He responded by picking up a blue hardcover book labeled _Call of the Wild_ by: Jack London. It was a book about a dog, Massie knew that much seeing as it was a book they read in Orlando, but she never paid attention. Well only, enough to know when to copy Claire's answers to the questions asked about the book. She planned to do that once more.

"Massie? Claire? Do you each have a book?" Ms. Rodriguez asked referring to her own blue hardback.

"Um, yeah." Claire responded.

"Ok, were on the first page of Chapter 2."

"This is the story about the dog who was stolen from his rich home, right." Claire asked pointing to the cover.

"You've read this book already?" Ms. Rodriguez asked stunned.

"Yepp, it was pretty good, once you get past the beginning and stuff."

"Ok, well then I see you'll have no problem catching up with the class." Their teacher said in a way that made it seem she wanted nothing to do with them.

Massie just shrunk down behind the big kid in front of her and went to sleep, knowing Claire would wake her if something happened. Like for example Ms. Rodriguez asking a question.

"So Massie, why do you think Spitz left Sol-leks alone and didn't try to fight him like he did Joe or Billee?" Ms. Rodriguez said sternly.

Massie turned to Claire who mumbled to her the answer, "Because Sol-leks had a battle-scarred face and a single eye which flashed a warning of prowess that commanded respect and that scared even Spitz." Massie said all knowingly.

"Ok, that's a reasonable answer," Ms. Rodriguez said.

"Thanks," Massie whispered to Claire, who in turn nodded.

With the chapter completed and 10 minutes remaining of class, Ms. Rodriguez allowed the class to talk quietly. As expected some curious students approached the girls and one of them was a curly haired brunette.

"Hi, I'm Layne Abeley, your friends with my brother right." The girl said extending her arm out for a handshake.

"Yeah, Chris. I think he mentioned something about you, that your in our homeroom." Claire said smiling as she took her outstretched hand.

"Oh I thought so, just I wasn't sure." Layne said nodding.

"So what's your next class, Layne?" Massie asked holding her schedule.

"Science, with Ms. Torres." Layne said in monotone.

"Boring?" Claire asked with concern.

Layne shook her head, "well the teacher, yes. But she totally gives you all the answers for the homework so you don't have to do it. Only write it if it's like written work. And the quizzes and such, just copy off the smart person. I mean that's what I do in that class."

"That's something I would do," Massie said smirking, "but Little Miss Brainiac over here would dare slack off in class." She added hitting Claire with her elbow.

"Ha, ha, ha very funny," Claire said rolling her eyes, "if it wasn't for me you would have to do the work yourself."

Massie rolled her eyes, "C'mon let's go class is over in a minute. Layne come with us and be our personal tour guide."

"Sure, let me get my bag." Layne said returning to her seat at the front of the class.

* * *

sorry its short, I just was in the mood to update.

Check out my poll, I need help with the pairings.

review?


	5. Chapter 5

The trio made it to class just as the bell rang. Walking in the group was breathing heavily thanks to their close in counter with Derrick Harrington and Cam Fisher. They had to hide behind a potted plant just so they wouldn't be spotted. It was a narrow escape but no one wanted to talk to those two right now. They could clearly see they crossed a boarder by sitting with Harris and Chris instead of sitting with the ninth graders. On top of that, Harris kicked Derrick and Cam out embarrassing them in front of Massie and Claire, which put the girls in an awkward position.

"Ms. Torres, this is Claire and Massie Block. They're the new students." Layne said ushering the girls to the front of the room.

"I'm sorry we're late, there was a little mishap in the west-wing of the school. Big traffic pile-up." (Haha, not! That is where they hid behind the plant. ;D)

"That excuse will only work today Ms. Abeley, seeing as you were helping out the new students." Ms. Torres said sternly pointing a bony finger at Layne. "Sit in the back of the room girls," she added dismissively to the Block sisters.

Looking around Claire noticed a familiar face; it was Josh Hotz, the other table-crasher. She nudged Massie, who just shrugged and took out a sheet of purple loose-leaf paper.

On it she wrote,

_J_

_Sorry about the whole seating problem in the café. We got Harris to say 'sorry' so I hope that makes everything cool, cause Claire and I do not want any enemies so early in our Westchester lives. Pass the word onto Derrick and Cam. _

_The Blocks (excluding Jake) _

She then crumpled it up into a ball and tossed it to Josh. Luckily, it landed swiftly onto his desk. Once he was done reading, he shot her a thumbs up and stuffed the note into his navy Jansport book bag.

Ms. Torres had put on a video about evolution and Claire saw most of the kids sink down in their seats and fall asleep. She did the same; only instead of falling asleep, she took out her custom made, white, black and red sidekick. Claire loved to play Bob's Journey: Lake of Doom even though she could not make it passed the second level. She laughed as Bob got eaten by the alligator thing or just fell. It was like a disease, she could not help but laugh each time Bob died, but who could? Bob had just died a third time when Massie kicked her. Something happened, Massie had urgency written all over her face. Claire was concerned, what could it be?

"Whats wrong?" Claire hissed.

"Not sure, Jake just said to meet him AY-SAP." Massie shrugged.

"Then what made you worked up?"

"Oh I just want out of this class."

Claire laughed; Massie was always simple to figure out, she always wanted to have fun.

"Class," Ms. Torres said turning off the TV now that the movie was done, "we are going to talk about food chains now. Please turn to page 556 in your books."

The class groaned but all the same, they took out their heavy textbooks, located in the basket under their desks.

"Ok, Sarah," Ms. Torres said to a brunette sitting in the front row, "can you tell me the definition of a food chain?"

"Food chains, also called, food networks and/or trophic networks, describe the feeding relationships between species within an ecosystem." Sarah said instantly letting everyone know that she was a major nerd.

"Thank you Sarah, that was perfect. Now, look at the picture on the bottom of page 558. Can anyone name a food chain? Yes, Larry?"

"Ok, The Marine Phytoplankton make their food by photosynthesis, then the Zooplankton eat the Phytoplankton. Which then can be eaten by either small fish or a whale shark." Larry replied pointing at the pictures.

"Perfect!" Ms. Torres shrieked.

"Um, Ms. Torres, whats a whale shark? Is it a whale or a shark?" Massie asked raising her hand.

"Good question, Miss. Block, a whale shark is a type of shark."

"Ok, then is it more whale or more shark?"

"Its both."

"Ms. Torres that didn't answer my question, I want to know if it's _more_ whale, or _more_ shark!" Massie said sternly.

"Ms. Block watch your tone, a whale shark is a SHARK."

"Ok, thank you," Massie said cheekily.

"Moving on," Ms. Torres began, before the bell interrupted her.

"Saved by the bell," Claire said hurrying to get out of the room. She only had one more class before the end of the day, Social Studies.

Taking out her schedule, Claire looked at the room number for Ms. Carpenter's Social Studies class. Room 215, they were in the 201-210 hallway. Turning left Claire walked head into Chris.

"Ooops, my b," Claire said looking up to apologize.

"Its fine, so what room are you headed to?" Chris asked looking at Massie. Claire could tell that he liked her, but would she tell Massie? Uh no! Massie would then get all self-conscious and then they would have to avoid Chris as they avoid Cam and Derrick.

"Carpenter, Room 215," Massie answered looking at Claire's schedule.

"Lucky, that class is a breeze. Carpenter is an idiot. She does not remember a thing. You do absolutely nothing in her class. And if she does give you homework she forgets about it by the next class." Chris said before he turned and continued down the hall.

"Seems like SS is going to be a free period. Yay Us!" Claire said jokingly.

"Ugh, I hate free periods, lets hope not. I get so bored that I want to shoot myself." Massie groaned walking down the remaining portion of the hall.

Entering the room Massie noticed a few kids that were in her other classes as well as Derrick, Josh, Cam and Dylan. Rolling her eyes she marched to the teachers cluttered desk with Claire following close behind.

"Can I help you?" Ms. Carpenter said gloomily from behind a monster sized pile of papers. The kind of pile that is so disorderly that you just want to knock the whole pile into the nearest garbage.

"Yeah, were the new students, Massie and Claire Block," Massie said holding out her schedule so the delusional teacher wouldn't second-guess her.

"Ok well welcome to Westchester. Oh look, you're in luck, there's two seats together by Dylan."

"'Kay, thank you Miss." Claire said pulling Massie to the back of the room.

As they sat down Claire could see Dylan roll her eyes and mutter something –a mean thing most likely- under her breath.

"'Sup," Derrick said turning his desk around. Josh and Cam understood what he was going for so they too turned their desks around and made a circle, leaving room for Dylan, Claire and Massie. Claire set her desk down in the middle of Massie's and Dylan's feeling that it was the only way they could get through the class with out a fight erupting.

"Gawd! This class sucks!" Massie groaned slamming her head on the desk. "Ow!" Massie shrieked laughing that was soon followed by Claire who actually caught the head banging on her phone.

"Look!" Claire said still laughing slightly as she waved her sidekick in Massie's face.

"Delete it," she said firmly.

"Ha, ha you're funny." Claire retorted waving the phone again.

"Claire!" Massie whined.

"Ugh, fine, but _after_ I send it to Chris, Jake and Spinner."

"No, no, and NO! Gawd Claire, I can already see whats going to happen. In lunch tomorrow or even after school today, Harris is going to hunt us down JUST so he can get a repeat of my stupidness." Massie groaned putting her head on the desk again.

"Wait, who's Spinner?" Dylan asked curiously.

"Uh, Harris," Claire said in a voice oozing with DUH.

"Interesting, I'll have to ask him about that tonight." Cam said adding himself to the conversation.

"Uhuh, ok." Claire said standing up looking for signal.

"Your in luck, Mass. I do not get signal in this hellhole of a room. Let's get a schedule change." Claire said poking Massie with her phone.

"I'm with you on that. Screw Chris, he can switch in this class if he loves it so much."

"Speaking of Chris, are you into him?" Dylan asked leaning forward.

"Uh I'm not really sure, haven't thought about it."

"Mass, you do know that he likes you, right." Claire interjected.

"Yeah, I'm not blind. But Claire-bear I just don't know if I like him."

Derrick perked up at this, and Cam shot him a knowing look. Both of them liked the newbies. Derrick claimed Massie from the other ninth graders but he had no say what went on in the higher grades. He knew for sure that when it came to Chris Abeley he had zero chance at scoring his girl. Cam had a feeling the same thing applied for Claire when it came to Harris but he had no idea if Harris liked Claire or not.

* * *

sorry about the wait. i'm trying to update faster but i can't seem to find the time D:

i still don't really know about the pairings. the poll results so far have claire&haris but i don't know how i could make it work for the story. it might just be a short term relationship. same with massie&chris but i'm not to sure about them. any one willing to help? co-write? betta? just voice an opinion?

r.e.v.i.e.w?


	6. Chapter 6

"Claire I love this picture. We should post it on myspace," Jake joked.

They were at lunch. Table 18 to be exact. It was a new table; theirs was taken by a ninth grade nerd.

"Don't you think, Harris?" Jake added to his mute friend.

"Yeah, sure," he mumbled. Harris was upset that he couldn't give that nerd a pounding for sitting at his table. He really wanted to just get up and pound that kids face in but he knew he couldn't. Claire would be mad and he couldn't upset her. Claire was the reason he was sitting at this table. It was a nice table complete with view of the great lawn, but it wasn't HIS table. He had no memories here.

"You guys have a myspace? I didn't know that. Lemme add you," Chris said taking out his iPhone.

'Uhuh, Claire can I borrow your red nail polish?" Massie asked holding out her hand. "Thanks."

"Harris are you OK? You look upset and I know you wanted to go talk to that kid. Isn't this a nice table though? I like it, it has a window and everything. All Table 12 has to offer is the fact its in the middle of the cafe, big deal." Claire said, her voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harris lied, he really wasn't fine. He wanted to stand up and show Claire that he was tough. He wanted to stand up for what was his, but he knew that for Claire's sake he had to be the the bigger man. That would be the only way she would go out with him.

"Are you sure man? You look sick?" Chris asked.

"I'm fine dude."

"Um, Mass, what the hell are you doing?" Jake asked.

Massie looked up from the table, "what does it look like I'm doing? I'm painting a 'M' on the table."

"Why?" Chris added.

"Conversation got boring."

"Well maybe if people were talking instead of staring at the table, looking all mopey the convo wouldn't of gotten suckish." Claire said looking over at Harris.

"Thats for sure, lets go get our food Claire." Massie said standing up and heading to the line.

Jake leaned over and smacked Harris,"whats your problem dude?"

"Oh I know, I have the same problem too. I'm just better at masking it." Chris interjected.

"And what would that be?"

"We're head over fucking heals for your sisters." Chris said turning around and looking at Massie.

"Oooh. Wow." Jake said looking down at the table. "OKKKKKKKKK."

"Yeah, sorry man. It kinda just happened." Harris said finally looking up.

"Well this could be interesting." Jake joked just as the girls came back and took their seats.

"What could be interesting?" Claire asked innocently.

"The fact that we're all going to the movies tonight!" Chris answered.

"We are?" Massie said, "I thought tonight was taco night."

"Ugh, I forgot. Maybe we can have tacos before the movies." Jake said slapping his forehead.

"Mass, lets have tacos tomorrow." Claire decided.

"Yay. What do you want to see?" Harris questioned.

"Up!" The girls answered simultaneously.

"Yippee" Jake said with fake enthusiasm.

"Whatever Jake, we want to go see Up, you can just go see The Hangover then. I really don't care." Massie rolled her eyes and walked off to her next class. "C you comming?"

"Yeah Mass, one sec." Claire answered before turning to Jake, "nice one big bro, way to get her worked up before class."

The bell rang officially releasing the students to their fourth period class.

--------------------

"Name?" Asked the fat-brownhaired-teacher.

"Block." Claire said rolling her eyes and dragging Massie with her to the back of the room.

The room was covered with posters of books, books, and more books. The teacher, who they later found out was Ms. Rodriguez was obsessed with books. Picture books, pop-out books, hard cover books, soft cover books, old books, new books, dirty books and clean books. You name it, she had it. She was a very rude woman too, though. Didn't bother asking what the girls names were. They were known as Block 1 and Block 2.

After what seemed like days of Rodriguez droning on and on the bell finally rung.

"This class sucks leprechaun shit," Massie whispered as they neared the front of the room.

Claire nodded, "c'mon only two more classes left." Holding up her schedule she turned left.

--------------------

"Welcome to Science class, my name is Ms. Torres and you must be the Blocks," the overly excited teacher said shaking their hands.

"Yeah. That would be us. Can we sit in the back?" Claire asked sweetly.

"Sure, sure. Find some seats."

Class passed quickly as they were watching a movie on the cloning of farm animals.

"Did you have a nice class?" Ms. Torres asked as the class dispursed.

"Yes Ms. Torres, your class was very interesting. I never thought cloning farm animals could be so cool," Massie answered with the same sweet tone as Claire.

"Thats great, now scurry off to sixth period before your late."

--------------------

"Just one more class and we're home free." The duo said standing outside of Ms. Carpenter's Social Studdies class.

"Come in." A voice sang on the other side of the door.

"Hi, we're the Blocks."

"Hi Blocks, I am Ms. Carpenter. Go ahead and take a seat in the back. The lesson will be starting shorlty."

"Blahh, Blahh, Blahh. Could this class get any more boring?" Dylan whispered.

"Don't say that. Now it will be. Guh-rate." Alicia whispered back.

"Shut up, and go to sleep. Thats what we always do," Massie whispered.

"I may just take that up with you Block." Someone whispered from next to Massie.

"Gah!" Massie said startled. "You freaked me out Harrington."

"Sorry."

"Blocks is there a problem back there?" Ms. Carpenter asked from the front of the class.

"No Ms. Carpenter." Massie and Claire said in unison. "We we're just discusing your lesson with Derrick, Dylan and Alicia. They were confused. Don't worry though we straightened it out."

"Oh, ok, thanks for that. Next time I want you three to ask me instead of your fellow classmates. Someone else might have been confused too and its just beneficial this way."

_Rrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggg_

"Class is over. Have a great night. See you tomorrow."

"Bye Ms. Carpenter. Class was just lovely." Claire said exiting the room.

"Bullshit." Massie coughed. "Lets go find Jake."

* * *

wow its been a while since my last update. sorry i feel soooo bad.

reviews are much appreciated. parring ideas would be too. and any opinions for that matter.

anyone want to beta or co-write?

revisar, thats review in spanish according to google. (:


	7. Chapter 7

In the spirit of the release of Boys R Us, I decided to update. Aren't I nice? LOL you don't have to answer that. (:

Ooh, & happy 4 day late Independence Day!

* * *

The girls found Chris and Harris by Jake's shinny red convertible **(AN it is red right? I forgot if I already picked a color) **shouting, "Movie Night! Movie Night! Movie Night!"

"Someones excited," Claire giggled climbing in.

"They've been like this since fifth period. We almost got detention because of it," Jake said shaking his head.

"Huh. Well whatever, we gotta swing by the house to check out the movie times and tell Dad about the post poning of Taco Night." Massie said to Jake.

"Yeah, I forgot about that. C'mon guys, jump in." Jake turned to the still shouting Chris and Harris.

"Shut up." Massie groaned holding her head as the shouting grew in volume.

It was a tough squeeze but the seating arrangements were finally chosen. Jake was up front along with Massie, who smiled triumphantly at her achievement. Which left Claire sandwiched between Chris and Harris in the back.

"This is going to be a long night," She mumbled.

_Buzzzzz_

The group jumped by the sudden noise, which made Claire laugh until she cried.

"Whats so funny?" Jake asked.

"Never mind. It was just my phone, Massie its up there with you."

Reaching down, Massie laughed. "You got a text. It's Hilarious."

Claire caught the side kick as it was thrown in her direction. The text was from her old boyfriend Peter Patterson.  
_Claire, we just pants-ed Principle H. Well Nate did & i video taped it. It was funny X 1 million. He took the tape tho. Nate's trying to get a copy from the school surveillance system 4 u guys. _

Claire nodded. Unable to talk because of her laughing fit. She texted back:  
_LMAFO X 20 million. wish i could of been there. N bettr get us that tape, or something. if he doesn't Mass & I will literally kill him for holding out on us. u kno its true. How much time did u get? _

Claire pressed 'Send' before looking up at the group of confused faces surounding her.

"Hey look Jake, its another Priceless Jake Face for the website," Claire said snapping a pic with her phone.

"Haha. So what happened?"

"It was Peter. The text describes it all." Claire tossed the phone back to Massie.

"And Nate I'm guessing was in on whatever they did too." Jake shook his head recieving the phone.

"Like always. Did he text back? He better. I already told him Mass and I were going to kill Nate. I'll kill him too if he doesn't."

Massie turned to Claire the look on her face was incredulous. "I. Am. Not. Going. To. Kill. Nate. Or Peter for that matter, they made school fun and Blake and Whit need fun or they're just going to fail out. Then it would be all our fault that our best friends in the whole wide universe end up like Paris Hilton. With no education and are labeled as dumb asses. And it would be our fault that Orlando has lost their prime jokesters and our fault that Orlando is boring. I can not go on with so many things being my fault. Hell No." She rambled.

Claire rolled her eyes before reaching across Harris to recieve her phone. Harris was laughing too, since he had finally recieved the phone.

The only person confused was poor Chris. The phone never traveled in his direction. "Whats going on?"

"Oooh. Sorry Chris. I got a text from my former boyfriend that he and Massie's fbf **(I made that up does it exist?) **that they pants-ed the principle. Peter video taped it but of course he got caught so its up to Nate to plan a rescue mission. We _need_to see that video, its all everyone is going to be talking about now."

Harris' eyes widened at the word 'boyfriend' but seemed to get over it pretty quickly. "Man, we should totally do that to our principal. It would be the best senior prank alive."

Jake nodded, "but you have to make it to senior year. That means you have to pass math. FYI."

_Buzzzzzzzz_

"Thats Peter." Claire sang. "No, wait. Its Nate."

"Why'd he text you. _I _was the girlfriend." Massie sneered.

Claire rolled her eyes and read the text aloud.  
"_Hey C. P couldnt answr cause Prin. H took him 2 his office 2 discuss the tape. dnt worry tho got it covred. gonna break into camera room & make a copy. & time wise got 1 wk suspen. 3 wks deten. u 2 call us_.

See Mass, He said to call them."

Jake laughed, "those two always get themselves into trouble. Its like a disease with them."

"Swine Flu!" The girls said in unison.

"Jinks," Chris added.

"Claire," Harris joked at the same time Jake said, "Massie."

"We're heeeeeeeere," Massie sang jumping out of the front seat.

"Nice house," the boys said looking around.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Dad!_We're homeee!" Claire shouted.

"Jake brought his new gal-pals." Massie finished.

"Heyy! I am sooooooooo not a _gal_" Harris said gaily.

"That's nice," William joked from the stairs.

"Dad, Harris Fisher and Chris Abbely. Guys, my dad." Jake introduced them, pointing out each person as their name was mentioned.

"Welcome." William answered.

"Thanks Jake, Massie and Claire's dad," Harris said straight faced. Not knowning that he just sounded like a five-year-old.

"No problem. Are you here for taco night?"

"About that, were going to the movies tonight. Is that alright?" Jake interupted.

"Of course its alright for you to hang out with your friends. When has it ever been a problem? Blake, Whitt, Nate and Peter practically lived at our house back in Florida."

Massie laughed at the memory, "thats for sure. Nate could never pass up a taco night, even though he always ended up needing a bottle of tums."

"Or pepto," Claire peeped. She had some tears in her eyes, clearly missing her life back in Florida.

"Ok get going, I'm sure you want to eat something before the movie." William shooed them out of the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where would you like to eat?" Harris asked Claire.

"Pizza Nova. If we're not going to have tacos might as well have pizza. We can start Pizza Wednesday. And change taco night to thursday."

"Cheese Pizza! Cheese Pizza! Cheese Pizza!" Massie chanted.

"So three slices of cheese?" The acne faced cashier asked.

"Yeah, sure. Add four peperoni to that." Chris waved his amex .

Harris handed over the cheese slices to Massie, "Eat up."

She laughed, "I look like a fat-ass. Claire eat one."

The blonde shrugged at took the slice handed to her. "Ugh thanks."

They ate in silence until a certain group of freshman walked threw the door.

* * *

bum, bum, bumm. whats going to happen? i have no clue so you tell me (:

ismertető thats hungarian for review. i think. does anyone speak hungarian or know someone that does?

katie (:


	8. Chapter 8

"What are you doing here? Especially with them." Alicia sneered. Then she turned to Harris and Chris, "had to befriend the new friend's little sisters? Aww."

"Shut up Auh-lee-sha just because you couldn't score with these two," Massie said referring to the boys, "doesn't mean you have to be rude to Claire and I. We did nothing to upset you so what's your problem?"

Alicia rolled her eyes, "My problem is that you and little Miss Claire over there just waltz in and act like you own the place. There are two things wrong with that though. One, it's _my_ school and, two it's a free country so I get to choose who I can like or dislike."

Massie was appalled by this. Here she was, doing nothing wrong and this girl was acting like she was plotting to kill Obama or something. Was she crazy or something? "You're kidding me, right? That's insane on so many levels. You don't own this school, you're not even close to 'owning it', and you're only a freshman. Besides why would you want to own a school? Kinda weird if you ask me, wanting to own a place that in some ways can resemble a detention ce

"Yeah, I'm with Mass. School sucks ass. Why would you want to own one? You're not even that smart." Chris agreed stepping forward so he could be next to Massie.

Claire stood up, "me too." She said after what seemed like a second of soaking in what just happened.

"Claire shut up. No one asked you what you thought." Alicia groaned.

Claire blushed so Harris took his chance to step forward.

"Why are you such a bitch? The Blocks did nothing to you. Probably never even had a real conversation with you. I know you may think that you rule the school and everyone is intimidated by you and stuff, but you're wrong. Most people just ignore you and let you think like you won. That's the nice thing to do. You should hear the upperclassmen talk about you though. It's pretty pathetic that you think you're so popular and people worship you when in reality they just talk about you behind your back."

Everyone was shocked when Alicia ran out of the restaurant in tears, well everyone except Massie who simply shrugged and got back to her pizza.

"What are you still doing here?" Massie snapped towards the group of teenagers still huddled by the entrance.

"Oh, we're deciding if we want to eat here. Or go to the movies." Dylan confided.

"That's nice, great chat. We gotta go our movie starts soon. C'mon guys lets ditch." Jake said speaking after what seemed like an hour.

Everyone was shocked when Alicia ran out of the restaurant in tears, well everyone except Massie who simply shrugged and got back to her pizza.

"What are you still doing here?" Massie snapped towards the group of teenagers still huddled by the entrance.

"Oh, we're deciding if we want to eat here. Or go to the movies." Dylan confided.

"That's nice, great chat. We gotta go our movie starts soon. C'mon guys lets ditch." Jake said speaking after what seemed like an hour.

* * *

"So how did you like the movie?" Jake asked as the lights came back on and the credits began rolling.

"Aww, it was cute. Especially Kevin." Massie answered nodding.

"But why she had to have a dude name, her name should be cute too. This movie just had name issues. I mean naming a dog, dog. Who does that?" Claire added.

Jake just laughed.

"I agree. Those people have problems." Harris finished with a serious face.

"Yeahhh," Claire responded heading towards the parking lot.

"Can we go home now? As much fun as this night was, I'm tired." Massie yawned.

"Already, Mass? Wow. It's only 9:30." Chris joked looking at his phone.

"She's a weird sleeper. One night she can stay up 'til 4:30 the next only 'til 10." Jake confined.

"Aw, poor Massie-Mass," Chris mocked.

Massie laughed, "yeah, poor wittle-old me."

"Moving awn," Claire rolled her eyes. It bothered her that Massie could just stand there and flirt with a guy she says she doesn't like. Bogus. "We gotta go now while there's still time to watch my TiVod Ugly Betty. And besides its getting kinda cold out." She added, shivering.

The brunett nodded, "oh yeah we have to call the boys back. Maybe Whitt and Blake are over there. It seems like we haven't talked in centuries."

"Mass, we talked to them yesterday I think," Claire answered as Harris handed her his leather jacket.

Jake nodded before climbing into the care followed by Claire and Harris.

Chris stood back and motioned for Massie to come over to him.

"Mass," he began, "I've been wanting to ask you this for a while now but I wasn't sure because of that Nate guy. But since your not with him anymore," he paused.

"Go on," she urged.

He took a breath, "would you like to go out with me?"

"Um," she hesitated, "of course."

"Great, Friday 'round 7?"

She nodded before skipping off to the waiting trio. Once seated she winked at Claire who just shot back an i-told-you-so look.

It was now 9:28 and you could tell that the girls were tired. School in Florida started a whole hour and a half later so this really took a toll on them.

"Jaaaaaaaake, drive faster. I'm sleepy." Claire whined.

Jake chuckled. "I don't see why, you slept a full 20 minutes longer than everyone else. But whatever, fall asleep, I don't care."

Harris joined in, "Its not like were gonna eat you."

"Ha ha, your hilarious. Now lean over I'm gonna use your shoulder. It seems like an OK pillow."

He grinned, "Just don't drool."

"I'm not the one that drools," she replied in total serious-ness.

He just nodded and let her snuggle into his side. Almost immediately she fell asleep. So did Massie.

Jake turned the corner, "so what took you so long in the parking lot?"

"Asked Massie out." He smiled before adding, "is that alright?"

Jake nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine with it, just be good to her and if all ends bad you better still be my friend."

"Deal."

The trip continued on in silence. Once Jake pulled up to Chris' house though, Harris shook Claire awake.

"Wake up your almost home."

Pulling up to the Fisher home Harris said good bye, leaving Claire his jacked only after she promised to return it the next day.

Finally they reached the Block home. Leaving the car in the empty garage the siblings trudged up the stairs and into their rooms only to go right asleep.

Taking off the jacket Claire noticed that there was a note inside the pocket. It was a green post it that read:

_Claire I really Like you. Would You Like to go out?  
Check: Yes or No _

* * *

Did you like it? I felt really bad about the last chapter so I tried to make this one WAY better. did i succeed?

Thank Kay for this update, she kept telling me to type it up for the past few days. (:

Katie (:

**arvostelut** thats Finnish for **review**

|  
\/


End file.
